Una arruga en el tiempo
by ShadowDianne
Summary: "Nunca hemos tenido nuestra vida del todo para nosotras, no la tendrás.- Por alguna extraña razón no le importaba hablar con lo que, obviamente, debía ser producto de magia. Quizás por que aceptar finalmente que ella se había dejado llevar por otras personas en un juego tan antiguo como el tiempo, de nombre venganza, era la única solución que le quedaba."
1. Chapter 1-Regina

_A/N: Llevo un tiempo con esta idea. Tendrá dos capítulos, tres como mucho pero tengo curiosidad por ver que os puede parecer ^^''_

_PD: Como la cuarta temporada aún no ha comenzado y no quiero pillarme los dedos no tengo en cuenta a Elsa_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea es enteramente mía.

Una arruga en el tiempo

Regina abrió los ojos a la espesa oscuridad que llenaba su habitación, algo parecido a la ansiedad llenaba su mente y durante unos segundos se permitió saborear el amargo regusto que llenaba su garganta.

Fue entonces cuando recordó con claridad lo ocurrido la noche anterior: Marian y Robin.

Aguantando una nueva oleada de nausea se tumbó de costado y revivió la noche nuevamente, la rabia, la impotencia. No se engañaba a sí misma, todos sus intentos por un final feliz habían acabado de la peor forma posible y en parte le reconfortaba ver que no importaba lo que hiciera, todo acababa de igual forma. Siempre.

Dejó escapar un sonido, algo parecido a una risa cansada y rota: Daniel le había pedido amar de nuevo pero al parecer no podía cumplir esa simple promesa sin volver a romperse. Y, la verdad, no quería seguir rompiéndose y tener que aguantar los discursos de los idiotas que se hacían llamar "los buenos".

Sintiendo rabia se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a prepararse para otro día, un día en el cual el fin del mundo podía desatarse y, dentro de ella, deseaba que eso pasara para así tener que dejar de ver cómo era nuevamente denominada "Reina Malvada".

Mirando brevemente su reloj en la mesilla de noche sintió algo de satisfacción al ver que aún eran las cinco de la mañana, eso le daba unas horas a solas en la ciudad, a solas consigo misma y su rabia y odio hacia la maldita señorita Swan.

Emma

Sintiendo impulsos de romper el espejo que le devolvía una mirada cansada más allá de lo que debería ser sano se permitió pensar nuevamente en la rubia, en sus ojos y en sus palabras de disculpa. Palabras vacías porque, en el fondo, sabía que Emma volvería a salvar a Marian. Volvería a destruir su posible final feliz.

No sabía si lo que le llenaba de rabia era saber que el daño ya estaba hecho o que las palabras de disculpa de Emma eran del todo increíbles. Quizás ambas cosas le dolían por igual. Hasta ahora Emma había demostrado ser diferente a sus padres, no era una masa de blanco incapaz de ver el negro en una persona, era perfectamente consciente de la escala de grises que conforman a una persona y precisamente por ello, a pesar de ser hija de quien era, Regina se había encontrado confiando en ella.

Pero esa confianza estaba rota, sabía que su rabia era injustificada, que en cierta forma era bueno que Emma hubiera logrado finalmente la confianza necesaria para actuar como lo que todo el mundo le decía que era: La salvadora. Pero se veía incapaz de perdonarla esa pérdida.

Y a un nivel más profundo temía enfrentarse a ella, enfrentarse a las preguntas que pudiera hacerle sobre la reina malvada, sobre esa persona que ya no era pero que había sido.

Apretándose las sienes bajó al estudio y, aun en pijama, se sirvió una copa de sidra que bebió lentamente, saboreando el amargo dulzor de la bebida.

SQ

Los días siguientes se tradujeron a lo mismo, se levantaba envuelta en sudor y oscuridad y su magia revoloteando en los recodos de su mente, sus pesadillas tornándose cada vez más creativas. Un compendio de recuerdos se sucedían en su mente, recuerdos que su propia mente alteraba, creando situaciones en las que Emma hubiera estado con ella, como si la maldita rubia jamás se hubiera ido del pasado.

Henry no vino a verla, ni Robin, ni siquiera la maldita Blanca y su príncipe de cartón. Pero Emma Swan, la maldita Emma Swan sí. Y cada día en el que llamaba a su puerta, gritando a través de ella más fuertes se hacían sus pesadillas, sus torturas mentales.

Era una reina sin reino, sin cordura, sin familia, sin amor. Y ya no podía ocultar que esto se había forjado de sus propias decisiones. Ni siquiera el haber hecho lo correcto la convertía en nada mejor que en la reina malvada y precisamente eso era lo último que pensaba antes de irse a dormir, cada vez más sombría, más triste, más oscura.

SQ

No fue hasta dos semanas después de la primera noche cuando se levantó por el sonido de un susurro y una risa. Una risa tan leve que durante unos segundos le pareció que, simplemente, se había dejado llevar por sus pesadillas. Quizás finalmente su cansada mente se había fragmentado en mil pedazos.

Pero cuando volvió a escuchar el suave murmullo de la risa se decidió a levantarse. Quizás, solo quizás Henry había vuelto. Y aunque esa idea era descabellada y casi una prueba de su supuesta locura prefirió aferrarse a eso antes de perder toda esperanza.

Pero Henry no estaba en su habitación ni en ninguno de los sitios de la casa en donde miró. No estaba en el baño, en la cocina ni detrás del sofá en donde había pasado muchas horas escondido de ella leyendo cómics.

Estaba a punto de insultarse y volver a la cama cuando volvió a escuchar la risa. Una risa que en ese momento, en la planta baja, casi parecía femenina. Infantil y dulce pero decididamente femenina.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en su manzano. Y llena de rabia se dirigió con cautela a la puerta de atrás, dispuesta a pillar a la pilluela que estaba jugando con sus nervios a las tantas de la madrugada.

Se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, sopesando las posibilidades de que la risa no fuera más que un señuelo, una trampa para volver a capturarla y quizás matarla. Pero dado el estado de su mente se decidió por arriesgarse, estaba harta de jugar a ser heroína mientras todos la miraban con cuidada compasión y escaso afecto.

Una vez pisó el jardín se encontró con una imagen que no supo cómo interpretar. Al menos al principio.

SQ

Ante su árbol se erguía una figura infantil, desde su posición podía decir que la figura no debía llegarla más allá del hombro y aunque, a juzgar por lo que se podía ver entre las telas que la figura llevaba era una chica la causante de la risa sus formas y figura correspondían aún a una niña que apenas había rozado su pubertad. Entrecerrando los ojos Regina se lamió los labios, perfectamente consciente del aire de familiaridad que esa chica despertaba en ella.

- Hola- alcanzó a decir, intentando que la rabia y el miedo se fundieran en una sola máscara, algo que últimamente le estaba costando más de lo habitual.

La chica se limitó a girarse y a alzar una ceja, expectante antes de dejar escapar otra suave risa. Los ojos de Regina escanearon su rostro, deteniéndose ante los labios, perfectos, sin rastro de la cicatriz que años más tarde se haría.

- Has tardado en encontrarme- fue la respuesta que le dedicó la joven.- empezaba a pensar que no me encontrarías.- Esto último vino acompañado con un gesto de falso enfado.

Regina asintió mecánicamente, no había sabido donde buscar hasta que escuchó la risa en el salón, no había visto qué ocurría hasta que vio la espalda de la niña, el cuello, en donde aún se distinguían las marcas de unos látigos.

- Nunca hemos sido fáciles de encontrar.

- Cierto.- fue toda la respuesta que su yo mismo le dedicó antes de girarse al manzano.- Es raro ver que todavía lo mantenemos.- Dijo señalando el árbol con un suave gesto de su mano derecha.

- Es lo poco que mantenemos- le confirmó.

- ¿No estás preocupada?- Su yo más joven preguntó, con un ladeo de cabeza que años más tarde se volvería en un gesto únicamente suyo.

- Supongo que eres una nueva venganza de Gold por no poder salvar a su hijo, o un sueño lúcido, o quizás un juego maligno de Emma creyendo estar haciendo lo correcto.- Fue la sucinta respuesta. Pero, para su sorpresa su yo más joven la miró con candor.

- No sé quiénes son esas personas.- Fue la única respuesta que dio antes de volverse de nuevo al manzano.- Siempre me pregunté si madre sabía que este era nuestro lugar favorito, debajo de este árbol, quizás nunca lo llegó a saber y por eso no lo destruyó.

Regina se acercó con cuidado a la niña y puso una mano en su espalda, donde pudo notar el movimiento incómodo que esto ocasionó. Nuevas heridas.

- Madre sabía todo- susurró en un murmullo ahogado- Creo, simplemente, que no le molestaba demasiado que nos permitiéramos soñar. Nuestra vida era suya.

La joven Regina la miró por encima del hombro antes de asentir - ¿Ya no lo es?

Regina se quedó en silencio, viendo como la noche acariciaba las hojas.

- Nunca hemos tenido nuestra vida del todo para nosotras, no la tendrás.- Por alguna extraña razón no le importaba hablar con lo que, obviamente, debía ser producto de magia. Quizás por que aceptar finalmente que ella se había dejado llevar por otras personas en un juego tan antiguo como el tiempo, de nombre venganza, era la única solución que le quedaba.- Creerás que la tienes- continuó, acariciando la tela que cubría las heridas que sabía estaban allí.- Pero tu vida nunca será tuya.

- ¿Ni siquiera aquí?

Regina dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- Aquí con menos razón.

- Su yo más joven se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando con una seriedad y una tristeza tan profunda que a ella misma le causó rabia verse así, tan joven, tan inocente aún.

- Pero tu mirada es distinta- fue la frase que escapó de los labios de la niña.

- Es por el tiempo.

- Tal vez, pero tú no miras al mundo como sé que algún día lo haremos.

Y con esto la niña se desvaneció en el aire. Dejando tras de sí la fragancia de un aire de libertad que Regina sabía que tendría hasta conocer a Daniel. Dentro de sí, sin embargo, una pequeña pregunta comenzó a dar vueltas "¿Si pierdo la ira que me queda?"

**Ya sabéis, reviews que hacen feliz ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Emma

**A/N: Hello.. sep, he vuelto, perdonad, shaakeeit vino a verme y he pasado un mes pelín lleno de cosas por hacer. Una arruga en el tiempo vuelve y me he dado cuenta de que quizás necesito algún capítulo más de los que tenía pensados. Espero que os guste el nuevo cap ^^**

**Y a ver si acertáis que ocurre… misterio, misterio.**

**Arriba Telón!**

La segunda noche no le despertó una risa infantil sino lo que parecía un llanto suave e intermitente.

Aún con la misteriosa calma que le había poseído se levantó y se dejó guiar por su propia casa, la sombra de una niña llevándola, finalmente, frente a su manzano.

Esta vez, sin embargo, si dejo escapar un sonido de ligera sorpresa cuando la figura se reveló: en vez de tratarse de ella misma, de esa joven Regina ya rota se encontró con una melena rubia y unos ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada entre un entelado de lágrimas.

- No eres la única que llora- masculló la aparición de Emma entre suaves hipidos.

Regina notaba como una parte de su mente le instaba a levantar una mano y calcinar a la joven Emma pero esa parte de su mente parecía subyugada a otra, mucho más suave y fuerte que le repetía que aquel no era el camino.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó, su acento fortaleciéndose, recuperando los graves de su etapa de Reina.

La joven Emma se encogió de hombros, repitiendo un gesto que Regina había visto hacer un millón de veces a la versión adulta.

- Eso no fue lo que le preguntaste a ella.

Regina frunció el ceño, aquella frase no tenía ningún sentido.

- Eso no fue lo que le preguntaste a la joven Regina- terminó la frase Emma con una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

- Entonces ella mintió- respondió automáticamente Regina, sintiendo el peso de la magia instalarse nuevamente en su mente.

Emma se lamió los labios, tragando lo que parecía una sonrisa amarga mientras las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

- No, solo respondió lo que tú ansiabas escuchar.

Sus palabras, crípticas devolvieron la suspicacia a Regina.

- ¿Esto es obra de Gold?

Emma, la niña, se limpió los ojos aunque inútilmente.

- No soy la única que llora tampoco, pero yo soy consciente de ello.- Dijo por toda respuesta mientras se giraba nuevamente a mirar el manzano con tristeza.

- Respóndeme- demandó Regina acercándose a la rubia aparición, detectó brevemente que la joven Emma era más baja que ella, apenas parecía tener 14 años- Y deja de llorar- terminó con la misma fuerza con la que había arrasado naciones enteras.

Por toda respuesta Emma lloró de nuevo, era extraño ver a una niña tan joven estar tan segura de sus frases mientras por sus mejillas no cesaban de correr lágrimas, era extraño y perturbador.

- No puedo dejar de llorar, igual que tú- Con esto la aparición de Emma se giró y la miró con algo parecido a la comprensión, algo que su versión adulta siempre parecía irradiar en presencia de Regina.- Pero yo quiero que tú también dejes de llorar.

Regina se tocó las mejillas y notó la humedad de la carne, ella también lloraba aunque de una forma totalmente imperceptible, su corazón no sentía pena o rabia pero las lágrimas estaban aquí.

- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó en un susurro.

Una arruga en el tiempo- respondió Emma- Una inocencia que todo el mundo cree que tenemos, pero las dos sabemos que el ser pequeñas no nos hace inocentes. O felices.

Y con esto Emma comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a Regina con la boca entre abierta, ansiando preguntar más.

Con una fuerte jaqueca se fue nuevamente a la cama preguntándose, no por primera vez, si a Emma le había pasado algo pues ya hacía un tiempo que no se pasaba por su casa a intentar que ella abriese la puerta.

**Y... muchas gracias por todos los reviews ^^ Se esperan más! 3**


	3. Chapter 3-Negro

**Hola! Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, me considero sobre todo Evil Regal (Tras Swen claro) Y suelo preferir escribir desde el punto de vista de Regina pero este cap necesitaba un cambio de visión. Espero que no os importe. Tengo ya toda la historia bocetada pero aún no sé de cuantos capítulos de más estoy hablando… voy a cambiar la descripción de la historia a Romance y Misterio eso sip.**

**Y, antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por las peticiones de continuar ;) Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y… a ver si adivináis que ocurre ^^**

Emma se mordió los labios antes de volver a llamar a la puerta, nada.

Tras la vuelta de Marian se había pasado cada hora muerta que había podido conseguir mirando a la imponente puerta de la mansión Mills y cada grito e intento por que Regina le abriera la puerta se había vuelto en su contra. La ex alcaldesa no deseaba abrirla.

Con las manos enterradas en su chaqueta de cuero Emma volvió a mirar a la casa con tristeza, como si esta fuera un ente pensante que le impidiera hablar con Regina.

Emma sabía perfectamente las razones por las cuales Regina no deseaba hablar con ella, había dañado su confianza pero, lo más importante, había traído una pieza del pasado de Regina, de un pasado que la anteriormente Reina Malvada no deseaba recordar. Con un nuevo suspiro volvió a llamar, esperando oír al otro lado de la puerta el sonido de algo que, al menos, le garantizara que Regina estaba al otro lado, mirando por la mirilla, impidiendo su entrada a la casa.

Pero nada, ni un susurro.

La primera semana Emma se consolaba oyendo y viendo la sombra de la antigua alcaldesa a través de los cristales, pero tras casi dos semanas después de su vuelta incluso esa sombra de la mujer dejó de verse y tras casi un mes del suceso Regina parecía haberse desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Henry había acudido las primeras veces con ella pero tras la negativa de su madre a abrir la puerta había dejado de ir, diciendo que él no le iba a obligar a Regina a nada.

Emma le castigó por esas palabras.

Hook se había pegado como una lapa a ella hasta el punto de exigirle que su intento porque Regina hablar con ella debía desaparecer.

Emma le gritó en medio de la cafetería y le exigió que se volviera por donde se había venido, desde entonces Hook le miraba con cara de dolor y sufrimiento cada vez que se encontraban pero Emma no le había dado la satisfacción de acercarse a él.

Snow y David se habían encontrado con la misma rabia enjaulada en la que Emma se había convertido, Archie les había explicado que era la culpabilidad que sentía su hija por ver a su antiguo némesis en ese estado pero según pasaban los días la intención de Emma de hablar con Regina no hacía sino aumentar.

¿La razón de ello? Ni la propia salvadora sabía exactamente por qué.

A lo largo de su vida Emma se había encontrado con gente que le había llenado de falsas promesas, familias enteras, Neal, gente en la que había confiado… y realmente el dolor que se sufre cuando alguien traiciona tu confianza era un dolor demasiado amargo que se había jurado no infligir jamás.

Y había sido ella, nadie más, quien le había infligido dicho dolor a la morena. No una, sino repetidas veces.

Emma tenía pesadillas recurrentes con la muerte de Archie, como había decidido creer a Rumple antes que a Regina, como en Nunca Jamás había dejado que Regina se fuera sola en busca de Henry porque ella no había querido tomar cartas en el asunto. Y por ello, una y otra vez, Emma había perpetrado el daño que Regina sentía.

Y con Marian el dolor que le había causado a Regina había sido decisivo.

Emma no se mentía, sabía que lo volvería a hacer, salvar a Marian. Pero realmente, ¿Quién era ella para revolver el pasado? ¿Para decidir algo que ya había ocurrido mucho antes? ¿Su felicidad estaba por encima de la de Regina?

Ella, que había empezado como una huérfana, cuyos padres le habían abandonado, que se había pasado su juventud en la cárcel y su adultez cazando criminales no era mejor que Regina, reina malvada o no. Y quizás por eso estaba tan deseosa de hablar con Regina, hacerse perdonar. Demostrar que ella no era como todas esas personas que habían dudado de ella por el camino.

Con violencia cogió el pomo y volvió a intentar abrirlo, pero la mansión parecía estar sellada mágicamente desde hacía varios días porque no era capaz ni de hacer la madera temblar.

Con un gruñido posó ambas manos en la puerta y respiró hondo, tras lo ocurrido con Hook y el maldito beso la magia no le respondía de igual forma pero la seguía sintiendo dentro de sí. Quizás no podría aparecerse en medio del humo pero quizás si podría entrar en la maldita mansión.

Regina, si estás ahí que sepas que voy a entrar- avisó.

Nada.

El sol de la tarde hizo destellar las oleadas de magia que sus manos comenzaron a emitir, apenas un reflejo, pero su decisión de abrir la puerta era mucho más fuerte que el silencio que aquella casa emitía.

Gruesas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por la frente y, tras lo que parecieron horas la puerta emitió un crujido, rindiéndose.

El interior de la casa estaba negro y desde su posición Emma podía oler a cerrad polvo. Frunciendo el ceño entró en la casa.


	4. Chapter 4-Rojo

**Buenas ^^ Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo, en este también tenemos el POV centrado en Emma, de las dos es la que más me cuesta de forma que lo lamento por si hay algún fallo, he intentado reescribir el capítulo un par de veces pero siempre me parece que le falta algo. En todo caso here it is. Espero que os guste.**

**PD: Me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo a susy40, ella ya sabe por qué… Y agradecer los reviews y los ánimos.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡Arriba telón!**

La casa estaba en silencio, pero el aire del interior parecía danzar por la piel de Emma como un si de un animal salvaje se tratase. La magia estaba presente e, incluso Emma con su escasa preparación, podía notar como las partículas de energía brillaban antes de consumirse a sí mismas en una danza nano minúscula.

Era obvio que, fuera lo que fuera, Regina había puesto algún tipo de hechizo en la casa.

"Pues no le está sirviendo de mucho"- pensó la salvadora antes de mirar en el salón en donde Regina le había servido aquella copa hacía ya varios años. Definitivamente si el cometido de la magia que danzaba en el aire era el de proteger a su dueña no estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Aunque, lo cierto era, que esta magia no brillaba con el color habitual de Regina, era casi de un tono apagado, sin brillo.

"Como si fuera magia estancada"- musitó la rubia antes de mirar la cocina, impoluta pero con el mismo deje de ligero abandono que acompañaba de momento a toda la planta baja.

Entonces Emma, mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo un ligero pánico ocupar el cielo de su boca, pensó en la posibilidad de que la antigua Reina Malvada hubiera decidido abandonar Storybrooke.

No la culpaba, en el lugar todo el mundo había acudido a la ex alcaldesa en cuanto las cosas se habían puesto feas pero cuando habían surgido complicaciones los dedos acusatorios siempre volvían a Regina. Por su propio pasado Emma no podía sino entender las razones de su marcha.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la salida, decidida a cerrar la puerta y aceptar que quizás no podría disculparse, que quizás Regina se había decidido a irse y mirar a Henry desde las más estrictas sombas…

Fue eso último lo que hizo que se parara de golpe, Henry. Regina nunca le dejaría, no sin ella a escasos metros. De haberse ido no hubiera abandonado el lugar, pero de no haber abandonado el lugar Regina no hubiera abandonado la casa tampoco. Lo que sugería que, y si todos los años buscando a personas habían servido para algo, Regina todavía se encontraba en la casa. Quizás esa magia residual era consecuencia de un hechizo de ocultamiento.

Decidida a encontrar a Regina y poder, quizás, hablar con ella lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que lo sentía, Emma puso en marcha su propia reserva de magia, apenas una décima parte de lo que en otros tiempos había podido conseguir pero lo suficiente para, con suerte, lograr algún tipo de pista del paradero de Regina.

En el momento en el que la magia salió de su cuerpo el aire, hasta ahora pesado y casi jueguetón, se transformó por completo; la puerta a la mansión se cerró de golpe y la sensación de ser vigilada se multiplicó. A la rubia le costaba cada vez más respirar, era como si el aire se volviera espesa niebla cada vez que inhalaba, y la magia parecía centellear con más rapidez por encima de su cabeza. Con la visión tornándosele roja Emma salió corriendo escaleras arriba, cesando la pequeña "fuga" de magia por completo. A pesar de ello Emma podía sentir la magia enrollándose a sus pies, como un gato que advierte de su presencia.

Una vez en el segundo piso se decidió a llamar a Regina a gritos, quizás la morena se encontraba oculta a sus ojos y hablando con ella conseguía calmar a aquella casa con complejo de perro guardián, pero nadie le respondió de ninguna forma.

Paso a paso y con la mano en su cintura, en donde se encontraba su pistola, fue abriendo cada puerta. La primera puerta le condujo al cuarto de Henry, en donde diversos libros aún se encontraban sin un sitio fijo, la segunda maldición debía haber puesto todo tal y como se encontraba en primer momento.

La segunda puerta era un baño en el que, a juzgar por el cepillo de dientes verde con las tortugas ninja como decoración, Henry se aseaba cada mañana. Las dos siguientes puertas le condujeron a un despacho lleno de diversos libros y almanaques y a un cuarto remodelado en donde parecía haber estado antes un cuarto de juegos.

Finalmente sus pasos la dirigieron al final del pasillo en donde una imponente puerta del mismo color blanco marfil del resto le esperaba, la habitación de Regina.

Emma no era una persona miedosa, al contrario, pero sus años en orfanatos le habían enseñado a ser precavida y era un hábito difícil de romper tras casi cuatro años en una ciudad en donde la camarera era un hombre lobo. Por esa misma razón y con el vello de la nuca poniéndosele de punta Emma abrió aquella puerta como si estuviera en llamas.

Y lo que encontró fue sin duda mucho peor que las llamas…

Regina yacía en su cama, totalmente inmóvil, la ropa con la que la había visto por última vez aún sin guardar en una silla contigua, su rostro se veía relajado excepto por un ligero gesto de ansiedad que cruzaba su rostro cada cierta cantidad de segundos, sus manos se aferraban a la sábana de la cama como si fuera su única seguridad en el mundo, sus labios, aún rojos de carmín, murmuraban, o parecían acariciar, palabras de remordimiento.

Emma sintió como su corazón se hundía al suelo, ¿cómo era posible que Regina estuviera en ese estado?

- Regina- llamó, acercándose al lado de la morena, intentando despertarla.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, tan solo silencio.

De no ser por el cambio fugaz en el rostro de la antigua reina Emma hubiera pensado en una muerte, pero no era así. A pesar de todo Regina parecía incapaz de abrir los ojos.

"Una maldición para no despertarse jamás"- le dijo su cerebro, aturullado como estaba. Presa del pánico creciente se dio cuenta de que el aire se estaba volviendo a enrarecer por segundos y parecía emitir chispazos sobre su piel, particularmente en las manos. Se las miro, confusa, y vio con aún más confusión como la magia que su cuerpo poseía parecía fluir en oleadas por debajo de la epidermis.

De forma impulsiva tocó a Regina con ellas y, antes de que la magia se abalanzara sobre las dos figuras, ellas ya habían salido de allí envueltas en una nube de humo azulado.

**Chan chan chaaaaan.**

**Jeje, espero que no os moleste que lo deje ahí (?) Aunque no lo parezca Regina no se ha pinchado el hechizo en cuestión, pero es algo que Emma deberá averiguar.**

**Para aquellos que queráis adivinar de que puede estar pasando os recomiendo que volváis al primer y segundo cap, he dejado un par de pistas de lo que podría estar ocurriendo. **

**Y para los demás… y el primer grupo inclusive también… espero opiniones y críticas constructivas. Esas me encantan ;)**

**Hasta el próximo cap R&R :3**


	5. Chapter 5-Fragmentos

**Buenas tardes!**

**En primer lugar lo siento por la tardanza, no me he olvidado de fanfiction pero shaakeeit se iba de Erasmus y nos secuestramos mutuamente para pasar una semana juntas antes de hacerlo. Siento no haber hecho ningún aviso, creí que me daría tiempo a colgar un nuevo capítulo antes de irme ^^''**

**Peeero ya estoy aquí y… veamos, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, ya sabéis, espero opiniones de todo tipo.**

**Pd: Ah, en este volvemos a Regina aunque tendremos a Emma en cursiva de vez en cuando, espero que no resulte demasiado lioso.**

Fragmentos

Regina se había acostumbrado ya a levantarse en medio de la noche para ver una versión suya o de Emma mirándola desde el otro lado del jardín. A veces no bajaba y otras si lo hacía. Normalmente cuando hablaba con ellas se terminaba por dormir junto al árbol, su mente dando vueltas a las conversaciones que mantenía con ambos… espectros, por decirlo así.

Pero, de alguna forma, siempre volvía a su cama la próxima vez que abría los ojos.

Se miró la mano derecha en donde, como de costumbre, brillaba una bola de fuego cuyo calor rotaba lentamente a unos centímetros escasos de su palma. Sabía con precisión milimétrica que las veces en las que se despertaba con una bola de fuego en la mano era por la aparición de su versión más joven.

Regina bajó las escaleras con un sentimiento amargo en su boca, hacía ya unas escasas sesiones que su mente o la misma magia que mantenía en pie la charada habían dejado de traerle y evocarle a su yo más inocente. Delante de ella ya no aparecía nada más que una versión adolescente de ella, sus ojos fríos y su mueca en un rictus de desconfianza y dolor.

Regina se acordaba perfectamente de aquellos años, años en donde ella misma había dejado de confiar en la imaginación para salvarse de su madre, apenas dos años antes de que Daniel hiciera aparición, años oscuros y llenos de lágrimas. Ver la transformación progresiva de sus visiones no hacía sino acelerar su propio dolor pero, esta vez, cuando llegó al jardín y de ahí al manzano había dos figuras delante de él; una rubia y otra morena.

- ¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina, deseando que la versión joven del sheriff fuera la primera en girarse, deseando que así pudiera robarle unos segundos más al tiempo, antes de volver a ver su progresiva destrucción.

_Emma se apareció frente a la casa de Rumplestiskin con muy poca ceremonia, el cuerpo de Regina inerte y de una cuidada frialdad junto al suyo. Con ojos enloquecidos se giró, buscando zarcillos de magia que ya no se encontraban ahí._

_- Mira lo que ha dejado entrar el gato- dijo una cuidada voz a su espalda, el toque de ligero aburrimiento era innegable y Emma tuvo que tragarse su propia cara de fastidio antes de mirar al que ahora se hacía llamar Gold._

_- No es momento para esto- dijo mientras miraba al hombre que a su vez la miraba de una forma reflexiva y curiosa._

_- Quizás es momento entonces de explicarme que haces con el cuerpo de Regina en ese estado- fue la seca respuesta, todo deje de aburrimiento desapareciendo progresivamente de su rostro._

_Emma suspiró y entró en la tienda, dejando a Gold detrás, con poca ceremonia logró arrastrar el cuerpo inerte a la trastienda en donde, una vez situada la reina se permitió pasar una mano por su frente, llena de sudor y de algo parecido a la energía estática._

_- Magia residual- dijo nuevamente Gold a su espalda, Emma se giró con irritación.- Hable claro Gold, porque de momento solo me está hablando en enigmas._

_Ambos se miraron de arriba abajo, ninguno había hablado con el otro desde la vuelta de Emma del pasado pero la desaprobación en el rostro de Gold cuando finalmente había entendido todo era más que palpable. Quizás la molestia que Rumple sentía era algo nacido de un sentimiento protector para con Neal, o quizás simplemente porque nadie hasta ese momento había logrado viajar en el tiempo y espacio de esa forma y era algo que le perturbaba, en todo caso Rumple había decidido refugiarse en Belle de la misma forma que Regina había decidido refugiarse en si misma._

_Pero ante sí tenían la prueba de que, con toda seguridad, algo había salido mal._

_- Regina- comenzó nuevamente Gold apoyando sus manos en su bastón- y tu estáis rodeadas de magia residual, a juzgar por la cadencia de la misma esta magia es de la propia Regina._

_Emma se giró nuevamente, mirando el rostro de la antigua reina con preocupación creciente._

_- Toda su casa está llena de esa misma magia Gold._

_- Aunque resulta interesante- dijo este marcando su acento con una suave inflexión de voz- no entiendo por qué has venido a mí, no te debo ningún tipo de favor._

_Emma lo miró, henchida ya no solo de preocupación sino de determinación._

_- Eres el único con un poder similar al de Regina, quizás ella ahora pueda practicar magia blanca pero tú fuiste su maestro y sea lo que sea que haya en esa casa no es exactamente magia blanca._

Regina suspiró al ver como ambas figuras se giraban a la vez, Emma con unos ojos tristes y cansados y Regina con ojos huidizos, ambas parecían tener la misma edad que la última vez que las había visto por separado, rozando los 17.

La primera que habló fue su joven versión, su voz cascada, como si alguien hubiera empujado litros de agua salada por su garganta a presión, Regina sabía por propia experiencia que así había sido, no podía recordar la razón del castigo pero si sus consecuencias, semanas en las que simplemente respirar era un suplicio.

- ¿Sigues manteniendo que la libertad es inocencia?- Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, el tono revelando una pregunta pero su rostro revelando una afirmación. Una afirmación ante todo extraña.

- No mantengo nada- musitó Regina mirando a ambas, el cielo tormentoso encima de sus cabezas destelló brevemente antes de volver a apagarse y una parte de su mente se preguntó hacía cuanto que no veía nada más que nubes u oscuridad pero otra parte de sí misma acalló esa pregunta.

La joven versión de la sheriff la miró con algo parecido al reconocimiento antes de indicarle que se sentara, resultaba irónico como en un plazo muy corto eran las "visitas" de Emma las que le traían paz. Regina se sentó entre ambas manteniendo los brazos pegados a su cuerpo mientras ambas niñas la miraban con una expresión indescifrable en sus rostros.

- ¿Es obra de Gold?- volvió a preguntar Regina, como cada vez.

Emma negó con la cabeza, no había dejado de llorar en ninguna de sus apariciones pero las dos últimas veces las lágrimas eran menos copiosas, algo que a Regina le resultaba preocupante aunque no supiera exactamente por qué.

- ¿Qué dirías que es obra de Gold?- preguntó su versión adolescente, sus ojos no mostraban lágrimas pero si la resignación de alguien que no importa que diga o haga, nunca lo hará bien.

- Esto- respondió Regina alzando las manos- que cada vez que sea de noche vosotras estéis aquí, esperándome.

Ambas niñas cruzaron una mirada y Regina creyó distinguir un rastro de preocupación en ella.

- No es obra de Gold- dijo Emma- pero quizás debas preguntarte a quien culpas… y de qué quieres descansar.

- Es obra nuestra- continuó la morena- No de Emma y mía- clarificó cuando Regina la miró con sorpresa y, a la vez con dureza- Sino tuya Regina, es nuestra causa, es tu magia.

_Emma miraba a Rumplestiskin quien a su vez miraba a Belle, la joven tenía un libro entre sus manos y se había pasado la última media hora leyendo un capítulo particularmente difícil del Grimorio._

_Tras una críptica mirada por parte de Gold éste había llamado a Belle y le había pedido que trajera un Grimorio que se encontraba en su casa, la chica había decidido automáticamente ayudar a la antigua reina, una parte de sí misma preocupada por la palidez mortal de la anterior alcaldesa._

_Pero el Grimorio no lanzaba ninguna luz, ni siquiera una respuesta, tan solo respuestas vagas sobre la peligrosidad de la pérdida de control de los poderes mágicos._

_- Esto es lo que ha pasado- musitó para sí misma alzando la mirada a Rumple quien se limitó a alzar una ceja, en ese mismo instante Belle supo que su marido había sabido la respuesta desde el primer momento, las razones por las cuales deseaba el Grimorio totalmente desconocidas para ella- Regina ha perdido…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha perdido?- intercedió Emma acercándose a la otra mujer con una mano extendida, deseosa de coger lo que pudiera, lo que fuera con total de encontrar una solución._

_- Ha perdido el control de su magia querida- intervino Gold con voz monocorde- Sea donde sea que esté… es un hechizo que su propia magia ha creado para su mente._

**Y aquí lo dejo, de momento, mañana mismo intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo, gracias por todos los reviews y ánimos ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y haber respondido a lo que le pasa a Regina… **


	6. Chapter 6-Puzle

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, los estudios han podido conmigo estos días. Pero here I am**

**Este capítulo tiene la explicación entera de lo que ocurre con Regina, además de que hemos llegado hacia la mitad de la historia de forma que ando un poco nerviosa.**

**Además de ello os comento que he comenzado una pequeña historia en fiction press que se llama Eyes of the "raven" color bajo el mismo penname que aquí, es una historia lésbica (of course) de dos brujitas, los personajes corresponden a dos cuentas de twitter rol de shaakeeit y yo misma.**

**Y con esto…**

Puzle

Emma no recordaba un momento anterior al de su culpabilidad, había pasado ya muchas noches sintiendo que la única oportunidad que el destino le había entregado a Regina había sido destrozada por ella misma. Quizás por esa continua sensación de falta, de error, en cuanto Gold le contestó el origen del problema su mente la señaló a sí misma como raíz del mismo.

- Ella nunca ha perdido el control de su magia, jamás- dijo en un intento de protegerse, un último atisbo de esperanza. De que quizás Rumple se había equivocado y lo que la antigua reina sufría era algo mucho menos preocupante.

- Cierto- admitió él.- Pero la primera vez que sufrió una pérdida ella aún no poseía tanto conocimiento mágico y, desde entonces su umbral de dolor ha ascendido progresivamente.-

Belle se limitaba a mirarlos a ambos con ojos cansados, llenos también de la misma preocupación que Emma sentía crecer en su mente. No había visto demasiado la parte buena de Regina pero en su raciocinio sabía que no todo lo negro es únicamente oscuro.

Emma se mordió los labios y se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió como su propia magia parecía querer salir de su cuerpo en oleadas culpables.

- ¿Un beso podría despertarla?- Le preguntó a Belle, quien aún parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero la librera negó con la cabeza.

- No se trata de una maldición ni de ningún hechizo- explicó Gold por encima de la voz de Belle.- Su mente ha colapsado debido al dolor que siente, su magia ya no tiene forma de ser mantenida en un mismo sitio y por eso su entorno se ve tintado de su magia. Para despertar la antigua reina debería ver por si misma que lo que sea que está viendo ahora mismo es un producto de su propia mente, un sueño quizás.

Emma miró a Rumple con odio al vislumbrar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

- Déjame adivinarlo, no puede.

Rumplestiskin se limitó a sonreír nuevamente.

- Su mente se encuentra totalmente imbuida en su propia magia, su cerebro no le hará daño alguno, quizás podrá ayudarla pero si ella no desea despertarse no lo hará. Y finalmente habrá caído.- Terminó en un murmullo haciendo caso omiso del suspiro airado de Belle y la mirada de odio de Emma.- No sé porque pones esta cara "Salvadora"- acuñó el término con frialdad- después de todo tu le has dejado más que claro tu postura ante ella. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevarla al hospital para que la entuben el resto de su vida, será un final más digno que la muerte en su propia casa infestada de magia y resentimiento.

Emma salió de la tienda de Gold con Regina y una mirada de rabia en su rostro, se sabía culpable de lo que había ocurrido con Robin, se sabía más que culpable de sus continuas faltas de confianza a la anterior alcaldesa, de sus reproches, de sus irresponsabilidades. Se sabía culpable de todo ello pero aun así le parecía tan increíble como una mujer tan fuerte, tan dedicada, tan poderosa, como Regina se encontrase ahora en lo que parecía un coma mágico que aún su mente le susurraba que debía de tratarse de una alucinación, que Regina despertaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se limitaría a conjurar una bola de fuego.

Tras volver a aparecerse en su casa, en donde afortunadamente ni sus padres ni Henry se encontraban, Emma tumbó a Regina en la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla con seriedad. Regina, por lo que el maldito Gold le había explicado, no se encontraba en un coma habitual, su mente se encontraba atrapada en un vórtice de dolor, quizás de magia descarriada. No podía asegurar realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba así pero sin lugar a dudas el suficiente tiempo como para dejar que su magia se adueñara de la casa, magia que casi parecía querer proteger a Regina ferozmente más que otra cosa.

"Proteger"

Con el corazón en la garganta se fijó detenidamente en la mujer, en el cuerpo de la mujer a la que primero había odiado, luego temido, más tarde admirado y actualmente echado de menos. Porque sí, Emma había echado de menos la voz de la morena, su rostro, su actitud, y su fuerza, fuerza que todo el mundo había exigido pero nadie agradecido.

Quizás era por eso por lo que su propia magia parecía tan decidida a proteger a Regina, quizás Regina necesitaba alejarse de un lugar en donde no se le veía a ella sino a antiguos actos perpetrados por una mujer muy distinta a la actual.

Pero Emma sabía también que si Regina había dejado que este coma pasara había sido en un momento de debilidad promovido por todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos, y también sabía que de estar consciente Regina querría luchar, estar despierta.

¿O no?

En un gesto totalmente involuntario Emma acarició la frente de Regina, su mejilla, sus ojos cerrados que estaban calientes al tacto y se prometió silenciosamente que por una vez no fallaría a la mujer que tenía delante.

**Siento toda la introspección de Emma, a partir de los próximos capítulos volverá Regina ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero más vuestras opiniones!**


	7. Chapter 7-Sueños

**Bueno, siento nuevamente la tardanza, últimamente he estado dando los últimos retoques a un fic bastante largo SQ (se llama The Holiday por si queréis leerlo) Y no me he podido volcar mucho en esta historia. Pero esta noche estoy en racha de forma que aquí lo tenéis. Siento mucho si no contesto a todos los reviews, pero muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis esta historia, sois los que me mantenéis con ganas de continuar.**

**Además de eso un pequeño aviso, Caminos de Magia, que es un fic inspirado en una chica increíble de por aquí, va a pasar a ser una historia en inglés, aun no sé si simplemente borrar el cap en castellano y subir la versión en inglés o mantener e ir haciendo doblete de ambos capítulos. Si alguno de vosotros quiere el fic en castellano en vez de en inglés hacédmelo saber y subiré el cap en castellano y su versión inglesa.**

**Y dicho esto y como siempre: Arriba telón**

Sueños

Regina se encontraba en el salón de la mansión mientras observaba la oscuridad de la noche arrastrarse por encima de los ladrillos que la rodeaban como una caricia pesada.

Tras la declaración de su otra yo Regina se había pasado todo su tiempo observando a su alrededor y pronto se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban permanentemente en un estado de semi aletargamiento, una vez que la otra Regina se lo había admitido había sido fácil mantenerse despierta en ese lugar pero por mucho que lo había intentado no había logrado salir de ahí. Las dos adolescentes habían vuelto aunque esta vez se limitaban a mirarla series, sus manos entrelazadas, Regina no se atrevía del todo a preguntar exactamente qué hacían allí, ni que significaba su presencia pero lo cierto era que la negrura que rodeaba lo que hasta entonces había parecido su casa parecía retirarse cada vez que ambas se aparecían frente a ella de forma que lo dejaba estar.

La morena se frotó los brazos, su magia parecía solo funcionar de forma leve y en forma de bolas de fuego, pero nada más, y la sensación constante de magia siendo usada era algo que también le ponía nerviosa, había magia en todo aquello y era obvio que no se encontraba en Storybrooke porque no había podido salir del recinto de su casa. Con un gruñido volvió a conjurar una bola de fuego, más pequeña que las anteriores, y la hizo levitar por encima de su cabeza.

- Así no saldrás- comentó Emma desde su izquierda. Regina la miró, la chica parecía algo más mayor, quizás rozando los 21, sus ojos eran ahora mucho más serios, llenos de dolor, de pérdida. Pero en cuanto Regina pensó aquello Emma volvió a rejuvenecer.

- ¿Y cómo saldré?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no puedo decirlo, eso solo lo puedes decir tú. Pero Regina, debes descubrirlo pronto.

Y con esto último la figura que era Emma Swan se desvaneció lentamente.

SQ

Emma mientras tanto estaba mirando al Hada Azul con rabia, el hada mirándola con dureza.

- Entiendo que desees ayudar a Regina, Emma, pero este tipo de situaciones no tienen otra solución, ella misma debe de ver qué es lo que la retiene en su mente.

- No me digas tonterías, Azul, sabes perfectamente que sin ayuda Regina nunca podrá salir, y sinceramente empiezo a ver que nadie en este sitio quiere ayudarla, incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, por vosotros.

El hada azul suspiró, ella no podía controlar la magia negra de Regina, era algo que se había esforzado mucho por dejar claro, pero era obvio que nadie, ni la propia Emma, estaban dispuestos a admitir ni asimilar.

- Yo no puedo despertarla, para hacer algo así necesitaría estar dentro de la mente de Regina.

Los ojos de Emma se encendieron de súbito recordando una de tantas páginas que Regina le había intentado enseñar hacía unas pocas semanas. "Viajes astrales"

Sin mediar palabra se alejó del convento y se dirigió a su casa, en donde el cuerpo de Regina aún se encontraba tumbado, los ojos de la reina se movían con velocidad bajo los párpados pero, por lo demás, todo su cuerpo se encontraba inerte.

No bien había puesto una mano sobre la frente de la morena cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a Snow, David y Henry.

"Mierda"- pensó la rubia antes de mirar brevemente a Regina. El viaje astral tendría que esperar unos minutos más.

Esperaba que Regina fuera fuerte.

**Bueno, poco a poco el misterio se va aclarando. ¿Qué será lo que mantiene a Regina prisionera? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8-Magia

**A/N: A Love Girl (no puedo responderte en el review directamente de forma que hago una pequeña noteja) Por experiencia propia te digo que esa persona existe.**

**Luego, ya en otra nota, he hecho una pequeña encuesta que se puede ver en mi perfil sobre el fic que os comenté ayer, Caminos de Magia, mantendré la encuesta abierta tres semanas contando a partir de hoy mismo ya que si he de hacer doblete es un trabajo que he de tener en cuenta, cualquier duda sobre el tema ya sabéis, preguntad si queréis.**

**Y con esto dicho:**

**¡Arriba telón!**

Magia

¿Qué quieres decir con que mi madre no se puede despertar?- Emma suspiró, era la quinta vez que explicaba los hechos a Henry y a sus padres pero ninguno de ellos parecía enterarse lo más mínimo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quiero decir que tu madre está en un coma inducido por la magia y de ahí solo puede salvarla…

Un beso de amor- aventuró Snow a quien Emma miró con frustración.

No, ella misma, Gold ha dicho que solo ella misma puede despertarse, y el Hada Azul también de forma que será cierto.

Emma se giró a la antigua reina quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, a pesar de tener una magia aún muy inestable la rubia notó como el caudal progresivo que era la fuerza de la morena se iba debilitando conforme pasaban los minutos, presa de los nervios se giró nuevamente a su familia quien la miraban con esa mirada ligeramente histérica que Emma ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Voy a salvarla- comenzó alzando las manos, preparándose para una respuesta violenta.

Pero ninguna vino, tres pares de ojos siguieron mirándola fijamente.

¿Habéis escuchado lo que he dicho?- intentó de nuevo, Snow asintió dudosa mientras su marido y Henry se miraban por el rabillo del ojo- Perfecto entonces, Regina me explicó que hay una manera de meter una parte de tu consciencia en la mente de otra persona, el propio Rumple tiene ese poder, gracias a él puedes implantar sueños o recuerdos, incluso transferir una parte de ti mismo a otro. Eso fue lo que…

Lo que nos hizo hace un año ¿verdad?- intervino Henry, orgulloso consigo mismo.

Emma asintió.

Efectivamente, pero esta vez voy a intentar transferir más allá de un trozo de mi de forma que es posible que pierda la conciencia, si es así mantenedme estable ¿vale?

¿Estable?- Snow la miró con ojos insondables, la preocupación brillando en ellos- Si vas a correr peligro me niego a que lo intentes Emma.

Pero Emma se negó a escucharla y de dos pasos cogió la mano de Regina y se centró en contrarrestar el flujo de magia con la suya propia, poniendo cada recuerdo que pudiera tener de la morena en ello, alimentando su propia energía, desde el primer momento que había visto a Regina hasta el último.

Espero que me perdones- murmuró antes de sumergirse por completo en la mente de la reina. A sus espaldas escuchó vagamente el sonido de unas exclamaciones ahogadas pero las dejó atrás.

SQ

Regina sintió un cambio que se movió en oleadas a través de la magia que la rodeaba, que la amenazaba con tragarla, un temblor brusco le removió las entrañas mientras una figura encorvada comenzó a materializarse frente a ella.

Alzó una mano y convocó una pequeña llamarada de fuego, estaba segura de que las figuras, fueran lo que fueran, no eran peligrosas pero no quería pecar de incauta.

Fue entonces cuando la figura se irguió, reagrupándose y definiéndose y aunque al principio Regina dudó de si se trataba de la anterior aparición de la rubia tras unos instantes en los que Emma se ocupó de enfocar todo lo que podía ver Regina decidió que definitivamente se encontraba frente a la Emma de su mismo tiempo.

¿Regina?- llamó Emma con el ceño fruncido, gesto que fue copiado por la morena pues se encontraba justo enfrente de la otra mujer.- Sé que estas aquí, puedo ver la bola de fuego.

Fue entonces, cuando Emma se acercó a lo que para ella era una bola de fuego incorpórea cuando Regina notó un olor dulzón que hasta ahora no había registrado del todo, el olor de la canela.

¿Regina?- volvió a llamar Emma, esta vez buscando frenéticamente, al parecer la mente de Regina había creado una prisión a imagen y semejanza de la verdadera casa de la antigua alcaldesa pero aquel dato no la tranquilizó.

Está aquí- dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que no era la de Regina.

¿Dónde es aquí?- preguntó girándose lentamente únicamente para ser saludada por una versión más joven de ella misma.

Aquí mismo- fue la críptica respuesta.


End file.
